Sweet Little Thing
by myunicorn91
Summary: Hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa syukur Kim Junmyeon karena memiliki seorang Zhang Yixing [Sulay FF / BL / Fluff (?) / RnR, ne?


**_Summary_ : Hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa syukur Kim Junmyeon karena memiliki seorang Zhang Yixing [Sulay FF/BL/Fluff/ RnR,ne?]**

**_Genre_ : Romance**

**_Rate_ : T**

**_Cast_ : Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon**

**_Warning : _BL, typo(s), DLDR**

**_Disclaimer_ : Mereka bukan milik saya, mereka masih terikat kontrak dengan SMent. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. **

**Happy Reading ~~**

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah jendela membuat seorang namja menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, mengerjab-ngerjab sejenak guna menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyapa retinanya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" monolognya sambil merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan guna melemaskan otot-ototnya, namja itu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Setelah merapikan diri, namja itu keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah ke dapur. Sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau dan beberapa potong _sandwich_, namja itu kembali ke ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa dan mengambil sebuah surat kabar yang terletak di atas meja. Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencolok terselip di antara koran pagi yang hendak dibacanya. Sepucuk surat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas ketika matanya mengenali deretan tulisan yang tertera di kertas tipis berwarna biru muda tesebut. Dengan perlahan, jemari lentiknya membuka surat itu. Senyumnya terkembang ketika dia mulai membaca kalimat pembuka.

_My lovely Yixing, _

_Aku tau aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, tapi kali ini, ijinkan aku mengungkapkan semuanya lewat secarik kertas ini. Yixing-ah, aku ingin kau tau, mengenalmu adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan batas usiaku, tapi aku ingin melaluinya bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu tanpa tau bagaimana, sejak kapan, dan dari mana. Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana, tanpa kerumitan. Bertemu denganmu adalah takdirku, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihanku, tapi jatuh cinta padamu, itu di luar kemampuanku. Aku begitu bersyukur mendapati setiap hari aku dapat selalu merasakanmu di setiap inderaku. Di pagi hari saat kau membangunkan aku dengan alunan merdu sapamu. Di siang hari saat kau teduhkan jiwaku yang letih dengan sejuk tatap matamu. Dan di waktu malam saat kau mengajakku larut dalam indah taman mimpi yang kau rajut dengan tulus kasihmu. Aku sangat bahagia mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku terjatuh terlampau dalam padamu, semakin dalam setiap harinya. Kau menyemangatiku saat aku bangkit dan menopangku saat aku terjatuh. Kau membuatku mengerti, mencintai bukanlah tentang memberikan yang terbaik dalam kelebihan, tetapi memberikan yang terbaik dalam kekurangan. Kau memang tidak sempurna, tapi kehadiranmu membuatku sempurna. Kau membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat ataupun sakit. Terima kasih karena kau tak pernah lelah menemaniku. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena telah menciptakanmu untukku. Tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan di dunia ini selain dirimu. Asal kau bersamaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Memilikimu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat terindah yang pernah aku lewati. Happy Aniversary, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya. _

_Belahan jiwamu,_

_Kim Junmyeon_

Yixing tersenyum bahagia. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih bersih. Masih dengan hati yang membuncah oleh rasa bahagia, tangannya kembali bergerak. Membuka secarik kertas kecil yang ditempel di belakang surat tadi. Sebuah memo singkat.

_Kau tidak lupa janji kita, kan? Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh nanti._ _See you tonight..._

_P.S : Maaf, tadi aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu. Tidurmu begitu lelap, aku jadi tidak tega. Lagipula, dengan tidak melihatku di pagi hari, kau akan sangat merindukanku, kan?Hehehehe~~_

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya, Yixing melipat surat itu, menyelipkannya di saku kemejanya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Yixing kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil surat yang semula ada di sakunya, lalu menyimpannya di sebuah kotak kecil di laci meja nakas. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap tahun, di setiap perayaan _anniversary_ mereka, Junmyeon selalu berhasil membuat Yixing tersenyum sepanjang hari karena kejutan manis yang dibuatnya. Dan _yeah_, memang benar. Baru beberapa jam tidak melihat Junmyeon, tapi Yixing sudah merindukannya. Ah, Yixing jadi tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba.

****ooOoo****

Pukul tujuh malam tepat, Junmyeon muncul di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Dia terpana sejenak ketika melihat betapa mempesonanya Yixing dalam balutan tuxedo putihnya yang elegant. Putih, bersih, dan bersinar.

"Berkali-kali aku mendapati diriku selalu jatuh dalam pesonamu, Xingie-_ya_." kata Junmyeon sambil mengecup lembut bibir Yixing.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, kau selalu berhasil membuatku melayang dengan semua yang kau lakukan untukku, Junmyeon-_ah_ " balas Yixing. "Menjemput. Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu romantis. Padahal sebenarnya, kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'Nanti kita akan berangkat bersama'. Tapi kau membuatnya seolah-olah kita ini sepasang kekasih yang tinggal berjauhan."

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. Digenggamnya jemari Yixing dengan erat. "Itu keahlianku. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Yixing mengangguk. Tautan tangan mereka selalu terasa pas dan hangat. Meski Yixing selalu bahagia hidup bersama Junmyeon, tapi malam ini kebahagiaannya menjadi berlipat karena ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa. Hari ini, tepat satu windu mereka mengikat diri dalam jalinan suci pernikahan. Dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kali ini mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka dengan makan malam romantis di sebuah hotel berbintang, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berjalan-jalan, bergandengan tangan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah, dan yang terakhir, mereka akan menghabiskan malam dengan saling berbagi cinta dan kehangatan. Seperti malam ini. Junmyeon sedang mendekap Yixing di balkon apartemen mereka. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin namun menenangkan.

"Myeon.."

"Hm?" jawab Junmyeon sambil mengecup telinga dan rambut Yixing, menyesap aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh pasangan hidupnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menulis kata-kata yang begitu indah seperti isi suratmu itu?"

"Kau."

"Eh?" Yixing berbalik dan menatap Junmyeon dengan bingung. "Kenapa bisa aku?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya Yixing dengan hangat. "Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Ungkapan betapa bahagianya aku karena memilikimu. Saat memikirkanmu, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya, menorehkan kata demi kata yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Yixing tersipu. "Terima kasih. Sejujurnya aku merasa, aku belum bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu."

Junmyeon menangkup pipi Yixing. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sampai kapanpun, kau yang terbaik untukku. Dan kau tau, impian terbesarku adalah menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Menua dan mati bersamamu. Selamanya, bahkan di kehidupan berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, seterusnya. Aku berharap takdir mengunci kita dalam sebuah keabadian."

Yixing terdiam. Setetes airmata meleleh jatuh membasahi pipinya. Junmyeon mengusap airmata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian meraih Yixing dalam pelukannya. Junmyeon menekan punggung Yixing dan merapatkan tubuh mereka, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di setiap lekuk wajah Yixing.

Satu kecupan di kening Yixing. "Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku."

Dua kecupan, masing-masing di kelopak mata Yixing. "Terima kasih karena bersedia menangis dan tertawa bersamaku."

Satu kecupan di ujung hidung Yixing. "Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sampingku, mendukung dan menemaniku."

Dua kecupan, masing-masing di pipi Yixing. "Ketika keegoisanku muncul, terkadang aku menyakitimu. Tapi, terima kasih karena kau selalu sabar menghadapi aku. Terima kasih karena selalu membuka hatimu, menerimaku, dan tak pernah bosan tersenyum untukku."

Cup. Satu kecupan di bibir Yixing. "Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Kau membuatku menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia. Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing."

"Aku berkali-kali lipat lebih mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon. Memilikimu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Terima kasih karena telah memilihku." jawab Yixing dengan suara bergetar. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Disapukannya bibirnya di atas bibir Yixing, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan lama. Cukup lama mereka berdekapan dengan erat, saling berpagut dan berbagi nafas, menyalurkan cinta mereka. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka perlahan melepaskan diri. Junmyeon menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yixing, membiarkan hembusan nafas mereka berbaur. Yixing mengalungkan lengannya di leher Junmyeon sementara tangan Junmyeon melingkari pinggang Yixing. Mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum hangat. Tidak ada yang bersuara, yang terdengar hanyalah irama detak jantung mereka yang berdebar kencang. Sejurus kemudian, Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Miliki aku, Myeon. Seutuhnya, selamanya." bisik Yixing tepat ketika kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Dikecupnya kedua pipi Junmyeon.

"Dengan senang hati, _dear_." Junmyeon merengkuh Yixing dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam inipun akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

**END**

Oke, saya tau ini pendek, seperti Junmyeon #plak.

But, wanna to review? /wink/


End file.
